


Intertwined

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, soopercorp, supahcorp, there's no other way to spell corp and i'm bitter about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: A little snippet after seeing next week's promo.How Lena feels about flying through the air.And being rescued multiple times.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll because I have no school and another week until real life begins. So enjoy this sudden and random burst of writing energy. Pray that I'll be able to transfer it into my thesis the next few months.

It feels different this time.

This time, Lena scoffs. As though being carried through the air by a superhero at high speeds is a regular occurrence for her.

It’s not.

Lena can’t remember how she got here in the first place. It must have been another life-threatening scenario. Now _that_ is the regular occurrence. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lena almost expects it now, she welcomes it. Why keep tempting fate and narrowly escaping each time? Why not just let it happen?

Right.

The strong hands gripping her close to a heavily breathing chest, the wind whipping her hair across her face.

That’s why.

This damn alien won’t let her die. She doesn’t give up. She shows up right when things are turning critical. At first Lena would act surprised. Because she genuinely was. Why would anyone come to her rescue, a Luthor cast out with few redeeming qualities? But as time went on, the last-minute rescues became expected. Falling off the balcony at her office. The nano tech from Jack. The kidnapping in the plane, the Daxamite wedding. Each time Lena found herself face-to-face with the usually breathless and concerned alien. Her cape flapping behind her, the crest on her chest distinguishing her as…as what? Royalty? A Super? Lena’s personal savior?

She squeezes her eyes tighter against the drying sensation brought on by the rapid pace and high altitude. It’s not enough so she turns to bury her head into the stiff, form-fitting suit the heroine usually dons. Except she doesn’t find it. Her nose hits soft material that flutters in the breeze.

That doesn’t make sense.

This is all wrong.

But it feels so…

What’s the word. Familiar.

The pressure beneath her legs. On her back. The fingers gripping the bend in her knees, the back of her arms. Hands that have been there before. Of course they have. When Lex’s hidden vault blew up. When she’d been tumbling off the top floor of L Corp. It’s nothing new.

But those times had been…different.

This is different.

Lena shivers in the cold. The hands that hold her feel Lena’s discomfort and pull her closer. She’s warm, Lena thinks. It radiates through her body and into Lena’s.

She’s suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. It slams into her and threatens to make an appearance. She jerks forward, surprising her rescuer who elicits a quiet, “Shit!” The hands readjust for Lena’s sudden movements and she can feel the wind pick up. They’re going faster. The sickness subsides but Lena knows it’ll be back. She feels it in her throat.

God, what happened to her?

That morning had been routine. A board meeting at CatCo with James. The department heads had also grouped in an impromptu session right afterwards, pulling Lena away from a conference call with Tokyo. She’ll have to remind Sam to dial in for her later-

The sickness returns and Lena can’t help but let out a low moan as her body is on the verge of punishing itself. Please no. Please no. Not 30,000 feet in the air.

“Come on, come on. Faster, faster. Please, Rao, please. Come, on.”

The soft, forceful whispers barely make it to Lena’s ears, but she hears it nonetheless. It’s almost like a prayer. Most of it she can’t understand, turned from desperate pleadings into a different language. But the tone is still there and entirely obvious: she’s scared. My God, she’s scared. Their speed picks up once again and Lena is forced further into the superhero’s arms. Her hand reaches for something to grab, something to hold on to. She fumbles, her hand landing on the chest in front of her. The crest.

Except it’s not there.

The contrast of a button-down shirt and bare skin. The edge of a blazer. A surge of pain washes through Lena’s body and she quickly forgets the lack of the House of El and instead holds onto the material for some sort of stabilization. Another wave of nausea and her grip tightens. Her eyes begin to water. She blinks but can barely get them open against the wall of wind coming at them.

They’re moving faster.

“Come on, Lena. Please. Lena, please. Stay with me.”

She can’t. It hurts. It’s filling her stomach. Her throat. Her mouth. She can’t breathe.

She can’t breathe.

They’re slowing down. Descending. Rapidly. Lena’s ears pop from the pressure. She fidgets again but is held in place by the strong arms.

The sounds of the city return. The wind dies down. More nausea. More pain. All of a sudden she’s burning up. It’s everywhere. She can’t escape it. Another moan as her body folds in on itself.

“ALEX! ALEEEX!”

The voice that had previously and so delicately sent prayers to an unseen God is now screaming. Screaming.

Lena feels them land and it’s hard. The superhero stumbles and runs, still yelling for help. Lena can finally open her eyes, the brightness of the sun now dimmed by the soft indoor lighting of…of wherever she is. Where is she? What’s happening?

Her fingers release their hold, white from the pressure. She flexes them against the crest…no. The soft shirt. The blazer. The warm skin. Lena looks up but is forced to close her eyes again as she tries her hardest to keep everything inside. But it hurts. God, it hurts. But not before she sees a flash of blue. Framed by black lenses.

 “ALEX! J’ONN?! WINN?!”

“Kara, what the hell…”

“Alex, the medical bay. We need…she drank something, Edge is probably behind it…Alex! ALEX! Now!”

“Yes…yes. Right. I’m on it.”

Lena whispers, “I can’t…I can’t breathe.” She feels a soft foam form around her lips. Her eyes flutter open as she’s being carried down a hallway. Grays and blacks. No windows. Locked doors.

“Alex, what do we do?”

“Kara, it’s fine. Everything will be fine. Here, put her here…”

An oxygen mask is placed over her mouth and nose. The bed is soft, not as soft as the shirt. Lena’s hand retightens. Don’t let go. Don’t make me let go.

“Lena, sweetie, you’ve got to let go.”

Warm hands gently remove her fingers from their iron grip while cool ones pull up the sleeve on her other arm. An IV.  The warm hands stay in hers.

“Kara go get Winn, I need him to search for an antidote.”

The warm hands leave.

Lena looks over and see’s Alex Danvers, who’s working away quickly. Computers. Microscope. A blood test. An antidote search. She stops for a moment when she sees Lena watching and comes over to rest one hand on her forehead. The back of her hand on her cheek. To her arm. A light squeeze.

“We’ve got you. Ok? We’ve got you.”

Lena bites her lip and manages a small nod. She can’t stop the tears and is grateful that Alex turns away in time for one to slip out the corner of her eye.  A nurse slips into the room. Followed by another. More rushed footsteps bring in a slew of voices, all speaking quickly. Lena tries to follow the conversation but finds it difficult. Her ears are ringing, her head pounding. Colors blur together and she can barely make out shapes around her. The warm hands return and she instantly relaxes. A quiet voice tells her it’s ok to sleep. Close your eyes. Everything is going to be alright. Everything’s fine. Alex and Winn have it under control. We have an antidote.

“I’m right here. It’s ok. I’m not leaving.”

Lena turns her head enough to follow the voice. The owner of the warm hands and the soft shirt. The piercing blue eyes and glasses.

The superhero.

Lena’s hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @catfoxmandoo


End file.
